Operation: New Girls
by Sierra.Gem
Summary: There are four new girl penguins at the zoo, and our boys don't know what's coming for them. Adventure! Romance! Music from the 1970s! Some penguin/OC relationships. Leave feedback if you'd like! :)
1. Introductions

A/N: Hi, guys! Here's my possibly triumphant return to FF. Anyways, I found these OCs from when I was like 10, and I decided to be true to my younger self and write a story about them. Here goes, and sorry if there's any OOC!

It was a pretty average day at the zoo. There was really nothing going on, just the standard antics of the animals.

"I don't trust it," Skipper shook his head. "There's a situation, we just haven't found it yet."

"I'm rather enjoying it." Private shrugged. "Just one quiet day." He was fiddling with the TV remote while Kowalski looked through the telescope.

"Do _not_ enjoy this warm, sunny day, Private!" Skipper ordered. "Something could be waiting to sneak up on you and catch you off guard…just…like…"

"HELLO!" An eye showed up in Kowalski's telescope.

Kowalski jumped visibly. "SWEET MOTHER OF ISAAC NEWTON!"

It was, to their misfortune, King Julien, with Maurice and Mort trailing behind him, as always.

"That." Skipper sighed. "Just like that, Private." Private nodded in understanding. "So what brings you to our humble abode, Ringtail? Just come to bother us about nothing again?"

"If you must know, Mr. I Know Everything In JULIEN'S Kingdom, I came to talk to you about the penguins."

They were bewildered. "Um…us?" Kowalski tried to clarify.

"AHA!" Julien yelled triumphantly. "So it appears you _don't_ know everything going on here! How does it feel to be out of the loop?"

"Just tell us what we're 'missing out on,' Ringtail." Skipper ordered.

"There are _new_ penguins coming!"

"What?!"

"And I hear…they are the girly-types."

"Like hippies?"

"He means females," Maurice interjected.

"But we can't have _women_ here, especially not while we're working on a top secret mission! Women are fragile and delicate…like Private!"

"What about Marlene?" Rico barely stuttered out.

"True, there are some exceptions-"

"WHAT?! Yeah, I'm dumping them off now!" The sharp voice of Alice the zookeeper rang out. There were clumps above the room, where the girls had presumably landed.

Skipper waved a flipper to get everyone's attention. "No…sudden…move-"

There was a loud noise as Julien accidentally pushed the doll girl to the ground. Rico made a noise of horror and went to prop her up again.

With four thumps, the other girls landed in the room.

"Nice work, Hunter!" The stocky one in the middle grinned. An abnormally tall penguin girl nodded in place of thanks.

"Hi, we're the-" Private approached the girl that seemed to be the leader, but she hit him in the face with her flipper, which had a giant piece missing.

"Are you okay?!" As quickly as he was hit, a small penguin girl came from behind the rest of them to help him back up.

"Nina," the leader rolled her eyes, "you don't ask the enemy if they're okay!"

" _We're_ the enemy?!" Skipper countered. " _You're_ the enemy!"

"No, _you're_ the enemy!"

"I thought _we_ were the enemy," Maurice remarked in a snarky way.

"Well, if you're the enemy, and the enemy of my enemy is my friend," the leader reasoned, "then you're our allies against our common enemy!"

"Enemy is a fun word!" Mort shrieked.

"EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!" Kowalski interjected, stepping in the middle. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Why don't we just introduce ourselves first?"

"Fine, I'll introduce you to the team." The leader groaned. "The tall one with the tiny feet is Shelley, our smartest."

"Hi." Shelley nodded.

"The small one is Nina, our cutest."

The girl who went to help Private giggled.

"The _really_ tall one is Hunter, our craziest.

"Aye-up." Hunter grinned.

"And I'm Sandy, the leader." She stood triumphantly. "We act as vigilantes, a spy group, and a doo-wop band."

"Yeah?" Skipper eyed her challengingly. "Boys, initiate introduction sequence!"

They fell into a straight line. Skipper began, "That's Kowalski, _our_ smartest."

Kowalski took out a master plan for a functioning airplane constructed entirely of fish bones. "As you can see."

"That's Private, _our_ cutest."

"Are those rainbows in his eyes?" Sandy whispered, horrified, to Shelley.

"That's Rico, _our_ craziest."

Rico threw up a blowtorch.

Hunter nodded. "Respect."

"Last but not least, I'm Skipper, the leader and our toughest."

"You don't look so tough," Sandy countered.

"Neither do you, toots."

"You see this?" She held up her injured flipper. "Bitten by a shark."

"You know what? As far as I'm concerned, you can go to…the H word."

Everyone gasped.

"I dare you to say it." She snarled.

He narrowed his eyes. " _Hoboken_."

Everyone gasped louder.

Sandy's face twisted in anger. "Girls, we've got planning to do. Dramatic exit!"

With that, they all left, but Nina took a second to look over to Private, frowning.


	2. Secret Friends!

A/N: Heyyy! So here's the next chapter…sorry if OOC, again, and please review if you like it!

"I'm so stressed out," Shelley sighed. "I don't like this move. The lemur keeps calling me 'his queen' and trying to flirt with me. I thought it was flattering, but now it's just irritating."

Hunter rolled her eyes, patting her reassuringly on the back. "Marlene?"

"Yeah, let's go see Marlene! It's nice to see another girl. Sandy?"

"Can't talk," she growled, staring into a telescope. "Keeping watch."

"Sandy, how about you go try contact with other living things and Nina will hold down the fort?"

"I'll be good!" Nina nodded.

Sandy looked at her sideways. "Okay, fine, but _don't_ let me down. Let's roll, ladies."

Nina waited until the other three had left and poked out of the very hastily constructed room the girls made. She looked into the guys' space and saw Private looking out the window. She waved her flippers quickly and he caught her eye.

"What's the penguin girl doing?" An onlooker questioned.

He noticed her and she waved, smiling.

"Hey, boys," Private announced, "the girls have left their area. Something suspicious may be going on."

"What?!" Skipper looked away from the board of conspiracy theories involving the girls he was making. "Men, roll out!" The other two reluctantly followed him out.

Private gave her the all-clear and she walked down.

"Hi, Private!" She smiled.

"Hi, Nina! What did you want to talk about?"

"Huh?" She blinked. "I just wanted to talk to you! I was really looking forward to making a new friend, but Sandy might not be happy."

"Skipper won't be too pleased either. I don't see why we can't be secret friends though!"

"Okay!" Nina agreed brightly. "So tell me about yourself!"

"Well," he began, "I like snow cones, sunsets, Lunacorns-"

"I love Lunacorns!"

"Really?! No one else at this zoo does!"

"Now you know someone else does!" She hugged him. "I really wish we didn't have to be secret friends, but if that's all I can get, I'll take it!"

"If only we could all be friends like the Lunacorns, and learn to share and love each other."

"That's it! We just have to get everyone to be friends!"

"Right! But how?"

"Hmm…I don't know. Want to watch Lunacorns to give us some ideas?"

"Sure!"

XX

"How can you be friends with him?" Sandy shook her head, pacing around Marlene's room. "He thinks he's so great and smart and tough and superior!"

"Well," Marlene began, "he does think he's all of those things, but he can be very sweet when you get to know him."

"Sweet? I doubt it!"

"Well, I didn't think you were so nice when you came here, but after meeting you, I think you are. You're just trying to look out for your closest friends and you have dreams of being a great leader someday."

"You make it sound so mushy-gushy."

"That's because it is. You're _sweet_."

"Stop!" Sandy covered her ears.

Marlene just laughed. "Honestly, I think it would be better to be on his side than against him. Plus, two heads are better than one."

"A person with two heads is something you'd find in Hoboken."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "It's like I'm talking to him," she muttered under her breath.

"Talking to who?" They turned to find Skipper standing there, with the other boys in tow…and Nina.

"What have you done with Nina?!" Sandy cried.

"Depends! What have _you_ done with _Private_?!"

"What about Private?!"

"We came back from an…investigation, and saw his rendezvous with the little one. Don't think you can use your feminine wiles against us-"

"Feminine wiles?! For all we know, he called her to go in there!"

"Private wouldn't double-cross the team like that!"

"Neither would Nina!"

"Witchcraft?" Hunter piped up.

"Maybe…" Sandy set her jaw. "But for now, I'm going back to the fort. I'm tired." With that, she stormed off.

"Something tells me we should follow her." Shelley shook her head. "Bye, guys. Bye, Marlene."

The other girls walked away, but not before Hunter paused in front of Rico and took a hair clip out of her mouth.

Rico looked at her in amazement, then puzzlement.

Hunter shrugged. "Was cool." She walked away, trailing behind them.


	3. Much Ado About Puffin

A/N: Hey, guys! First things first: the title is a lie. It's a reference to a play with a similar plot as the fic, there will not actually be any puffins. Also, I want to do a thing where you can ask the characters questions and they'll answer them. So if you want to do that, go right ahead! Anyways, sorry if OOC and review!

Private and Nina were hanging behind the lemurs' habitat, because it was the only place the other penguins wouldn't go unless they had to. They were sitting, discussing life, Lunacorns, sweets, and everything in between.

"…and then the device kicked in and he was just a regular dolphin!" Private finished his story, to Nina's laughter.

"Wow, you guys are really brave and smart and cool!" Nina exclaimed.

"What about your team? Any conquests?"

"Well, you know how Skipper has his rival? Sandy has one too, the shark that took off her finger. She hasn't yet taken care of her, though. But she keeps saying that she's somewhere near here."

"It's a shame that we're not supposed to be friends. You could team up with us."

"If only they liked each other." Nina shook her head. "One time, Hunter read me this story, because she's surprisingly well-versed in old English stories, and in the story, two people didn't like each other, so they made them fall in love with each other."

"Sounds like a good story." Private offered. "Wait a second…that's what we have to do! We have to make them fall in love, then we can be friends!"

"It might work! But how…?"

"Did someone say _love_?" King Julien suddenly popped up. "I don't know if you are knowing this, new tiny penguin girl, but I am an _expert_ on love."

"An expert?" Nina's eyes lit up. "That's wonderful!"

"Now who are the lucky birds of love?"

"Skipper and Sandy."

"Aggressive penguin and aggressive penguin girl?!" He exclaimed. "Whoa, whoa, I am powerful, but not _that_ powerful."

"But I think it can be done!" Private insisted. "We just have to raise the stakes a little!"

"I might know how. I've got a plan…"

XX

"Tonight is the night," Sandy announced. "This is the night that we confront Madame Molar, the shark that took off my finger. I have reason to believe she's been skulking around here. But, upon Shelley's insistence, we'll…ugh… _reason with her first_. But if she does anything suspicious, we get rid of her! So at exactly 9:00 tonight, we'll sneak out, and meet her at the docks."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nina questioned. "I mean, it's just the four of us against her."

"Nina, when have I ever had a bad idea? Don't answer that."

"I'll go see if the coast will be clear," she said before ducking out. _Now to find King Julien..._

XX

9:00. The girls were heading out.

"Hunter, clear?" Sandy whispered.

Hunter surveyed the area. "Aye-up."

"Good."

Their moves were stealthy. There was very little sound, almost as if the whole world was muted. Then...

"I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT"

"What?!" Sandy was in complete shock.

King Julien and Mort were bouncing around, dancing to the music. "Penguin girls!" Julien exclaimed joyfully. "Join us!"

"That stupid lemur! Why, I oughta-"

"What is all that noise?!" Alice ran out. "God, I hate night watch of these stupid animals…"

"Girls, behind the corner!" Sandy ordered, and they ducked.

"LIGHT SHOW!" Julien whispered excitedly, and a light landed directly on them.

"Where did that even come from?!" Shelley cried, exasperated.

"What are those penguins doing out?" Alice asked, carrying them back to their habitat. While she was being carried away, Nina winked at Julien, who winked back. _Step…um…a half of one, complete._

XX

"Well, that was disastrous," Sandy sulked.

"The problem was that we didn't expect it," Shelley analyzed. "We didn't know the lemurs would do that."

"We have to familiarize ourselves with the zoo and its residents."

"That will take time we don't have, if Madame Molar is really out there."

"Unless we teamed up with animals who know the zoo inside and out…" Nina slyly suggested.

"I know what you're going to say, Nina," Sandy growled, "and the answer is a strong no."

"Well, why don't we?" Shelley argued. "I mean, think about having them as allies. Yeah, I'm smart, but Kowalski's got the materials. We'd be unstoppable!"

"Kaboom!" Hunter laughed.

"Not you too, Hunt…okay, fine. But I'm not going to be happy about it." Sandy began to pout.

"But won't you be happy when we finally get Madame Molar?" Nina piped up.

"You're right. Now, let me plan a strategy for tomorrow…."


	4. Penguins Assemble?

It was the first average day there had been since the girls arrived. Kowalski was gently tending to his latest experiment. Rico was trying to figure out how many paper clips would fit in his bag. Private was, of course, watching Lunacorns.

"Private, would you turn that drivel down?" Skipper shook his head.

"Hey!" Four penguins appeared from above. "Don't you call Lunacorns 'drivel!'"

"Nina!" Private ran to greet her, but stopped for fear of Sandy hitting him.

It was noticeable. "Um, Private, I'm sorry I hit you. It was a reflex." Sandy looked away.

"This sounds like some good old-fashioned pride swallowing," Skipper smirked, "and I'd like to know why."

There was a silence. Shelley, Hunter, and Nina collectively pushed Sandy forward. With a sigh, she relented. "We need your help."

"Why should we help you?"

"Nina…dim the lights."

 _Click_.

"It was a dark and stormy night. I was swimming when I came across a very territorial shark… _Madame Molar_." Dramatic music. "We struggled for hours, until she bit off part of my flipper and won. I've vowed revenge on her ever since….Lights on, Nina."

 _Click._

"Again, why should we help you?"

"Come on! Don't you have a nemesis?"

Skipper's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I do. A mad genius by the name of Dr. Blowhole."

Hunter choked on the TV remote, which she was trying to inhale.

"I know him," Sandy revealed, "and I've got a bone to pick with him. I could give you information about him you'd never know."

"How do we know you're not bluffing?"

"You've got to trust me on this. But will you help me?" She extended her flipper.

"Please, please, please…" Nina and Private were muttering.

"Fine." He shook it.

Nina and Private high-fived. Step one was complete.

"So what's your plan?" Skipper inquired.

"Well, we find her at the docks, we _reason with her_ , and if that doesn't work, we get our revenge in a violent fashion. What we need _you_ to do is keep a lookout. We have to be able to predict behaviors, know when we're clear."

"Keep a lookout? Ladies, if we're in, it's all or nothing."

Sandy thought for a moment. "Fine. You can help, but _don't_ try to take over."

Skipper winked. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"If I may?" Shelley spoke up. "One of our weaknesses is our fighting techniques. Sure, we're all strong, but if we're facing Molar, we'll need more than brute force. I'd suggest we start meeting to spar, and it's only natural that our fearless leaders go first. 6:00 tonight, so we can give her time to prepare."

"Wow, Shelley, way to step up." Sandy nodded. "Okay. Spar tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with a punching bag." She sprinted off to prepare.

"Heh. 'Date.'" Hunter snickred.

"What's funny about that?" Nina asked.

"Oh, please," Shelley laughed, "there's nothing suspicious about sending Skipper and Sandy to meet with each other alone in the evening?"

"Wait a second…like a date?"

"Yes, Nina, like a date, like you've been trying to do!"

"But how did….Wow, you really are smart!"

"Thanks, but I heard from the lemur. He was going on about how he's 'the love god' and telling me about your plan. Now let's get the guys involved."


	5. No Time for Love (Dr Jones)

A/N: So this chapter took a turn for the ridiculous, but I don't know, when I looked back, I kind of liked it. If you need a song basis, "Fooled Around and Fell in Love" was the song I had in mind; GOTTA love Awesome Mix Vol. 1. Anyways, read and review if you liked it!

"It's six o'clock and I'm ready to fight!" Sandy grinned, approaching the abandoned lion habitat. "Right in the non-metaphorical lion's den….Wait, huh? Is this what the lion habitat usually looks like?"

It was lit entirely by candles with heart confetti everywhere, and a song from the 70's was playing.

"Nice choice, Nina," Shelley grinned.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Shark Bite." Skipper shook his head.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Sandy rolled her eyes. "Because this wasn't what I expected."

"Don't act so innocent, this has to be your trickery. Feminine wiles again, I told you!"

"What makes you think that I did this? I bet it's you and your team trying to embarrass me! It's _not_ going to work."

"Okay, so instead of falling in love," Nina groaned, "they're just arguing. What did I think was going to happen?"

"That's honestly a good question." Shelley shook her head.

XX

"I can't even believe that." Sandy was pacing in anger back in their room. "Trying to set me up…what, so I'd fall into his arms and then he can be in control of this whole operation?! I don't think so!"

"Sandy," Shelley sighed, "we did it. We set up the romance thing."

Nina and Hunter made noises of disapproval.

"We did it because he's got a big thing for you, and he's honestly shy about it. I mean, why do you think he picks fights? He just wants to talk to you. You kind of embarrassed him."

Nina couldn't hide her smile.

"Wha…well, that won't sidetrack me!" Sandy shook her head clear of those thoughts. "He'll just have to deal with it! But…why?"

"Because you're pretty and smart and you really know how to take control."

"Don't flatter me, Shelley."

"I'm just saying what he said."

Sandy was stopped dead in her tracks. "I…I have to go to sleep. I'm tired."

Once she left, the girls erupted in a bunch of giggles.

"I can't believe it, but lying like that was the most fun I've had since we got here." Shelley admitted.

XX

"She _what_?!" Skipper was in disbelief.

"Well, she likes you, but you know how proud she is," Private explained. "She could never say it, so we planned it for her. She just couldn't come out and say it."

"And how would you know this?"

"Well, she's always giving you the mushy eyes." Kowalski offered.

"Do you think I spend all my time looking into her eyes, Kowalski?"

"I think you think they're pretty," Private snickered.

"I mean…they are…but that's not the point! Boys, love is a dangerous game. Just remember what happened to Manfredi and Johnson! I refuse to fall into the same trap."

"Whatever you say." Rico managed.


	6. Chinese Food

A/N: Hey, guys! Another chapter! Okay, so this chapter has a very small shoutout to one of my idols and favorite actresses. If you can guess who it is, I will put you in this story! :) Review if you'd like, and if you think you catch it, tell me!

It wasn't as awkward as they had expected the next day.

"Skipper?" Sandy approached him. "I'm sorry about last night."

He was taken aback. "What? Oh, uh, me too. And because I'd like a good relationship between us…a _professional_ relationship! Maybe I could make it up to you?"

"That would be fantastic."

"It's coming together smashingly!" Private rejoiced.

"You know," Kowalski began, "if you're able to work together and be friends now, why are we still trying to set them up?"

"I personally think it's good for Sandy," Shelley replied. "I mean, we all know what happened the last time she had feelings for someone."

"No, we don't all know-"

"Well, that's a story for another day. Anyways, may I get everyone's attention?"

Sandy and Skipper turned from their conversation.

"Thank you. Kowalski and I devised our first collaborative invention. Introducing the Metal Muzzle! Kowalski?"

He took out a giant muzzle from under a cloth. "Madame Molar's best attribute is her teeth, so we've constructed a muzzle that will automatically attach to enamel. She'll be out of commission, at least from one standpoint."

"Brilliant!" Sandy grinned. "Good thing we don't have teeth!"

XX

"Hello, this is Lydia Sawyer," Sandy spoke into the phone. "One of everything delivered to the zoo, and charge it to them. We'll be at the gate to get it. Thanks!"

"I'm so excited for Chinese food!" Shelley grinned, hanging up the phone.

"Someone's got to be there and get it," Nina realized.

"How about Skipper and Sandy get it?"

"Take the extendable hand!" Kowalski supplied them with a recent invention.

"Thanks, Kowalski." Skipper took it. "Let's roll!"

It was five minutes walking before someone spoke. "So you're really bent on revenge, huh?" Skipper asked.

"Well, when you've been irreparably damaged, you get a little angry," Sandy replied. "It's hard because it's always really been my job to protect the girls. I've had Nina's back since she was hatched."

"It's the same with us and Private."

"So you understand how it's been tough."

"I guess I should stop calling you Shark Bite then."

"'Sandy' would be nice."

"So…you said you were also a doo-wop group?"

"Well, we were once the voices behind a very fake group called Chilli Vanilli. Do you sing?"

"Been there once, not going back again."

"I want to hear you sing!"

"Not even if you made me!"

He was jerked around and pinned against the wall. Sandy was looking straight into his eyes. "I'm making you." She teased. "Still no?"

He ducked under her arm, caught her, and pinned her. "Still no."

"Let's go, tough guy." She broke free, and they kept walking. "So I haven't really asked about you. Any hobbies?"

"No time. Our work is never done around here"

"Really? This is kind of, well, our first real mission."

"Well then, it's good that I'm taking you under my non-metaphorical wing."

"Hello?" Another voice rang out. "Anyone here to get this food?"

Skipper extended the hand and grabbed the food.

"I'll take a carton." Sandy offered.

There was a pause.

"…last one back has to sing!" With that, she quickly started running.

He jumped on the light post, swung around, and launched himself off, effectively landing right in front of her.

"…What was that?" Chinese food guy asked.

XX

"I'm so hungry," Shelley groaned. "I wonder what's keeping them."

"Wait, here they…are?" Nina saw the open hatch, but only a bottle fell through. "There's a message in it!"

She unscrewed it and took out the message. "'Heard you were looking for me. I'll only be here for a day longer, if you'd like to come and endanger yourselves further. Toodles, M.M.'"


	7. Molar!

A/N: It's a short chapter, but it's going to be an important one. ;) Sorry, in my early post, I mistakenly put that Molar was a dolphin. She is definitely a shark, and I made a mistake. Sorry!

"Only a day longer?" Sandy sighed. "Then we've got to do it tonight."

"But Chinese food…" Shelley moaned.

"Once we've taken our revenge," Sandy dismissed her. "Girls…and guys, roll out!"

XX

"It's quiet…" Skipper murmured. "Too quiet, if you ask me."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Skipper." Sandy nodded, keeping a lookout on the water.

"You sure this wasn't a trap?"

"I know Madame Molar, and she's not smart enough."

"Not smart enough?" There was a huge splash of water as a shark rose up triumphantly from the sea.

"Holy molar…" Kowalski gaped at the towering shark.

"That's me," Molar smirked. "So, Sandy, come to get your other flipper bitten off, have you?"

"This time, I've come with an army," Sandy snarled.

"New meat….I'm enjoying this. I recognize the same batch of weaklings, but here's more….Who's this with the privilege of standing next to Fearless Leader? Is this your boyfriend?"

She instinctively jumped in front of Skipper. "Don't touch him."

"Can't be. We all know your track record with boys."

This enraged Sandy for some reason, but whatever it was, it led her to take a peg out of the dock and hit Molar square in the mouth.

"OW!" Molar took her flippers off of her mouth to show one sharp front tooth…chipped.

"YES!" Sandy grinned. "I guess that means we're even."

Molar growled. "So…we…are. Don't you dare come after me. I won't come after you." With that, she flopped into the ocean again.

"Did we just…beat Molar?" Nina asked.

"I think we did!" Sandy squealed. "I've been avenged! Chinese food?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Wait a second," Skipper interrupted. "Does this not seem suspicious to you? She gave up way too easily."

"Madame Molar's a shark of her word, and she always has been. I promise you, she's out of the way." Sandy reassured him. "She'd rather die than lose honor."

"If you say so…"


	8. Back to Normal?

A/N: RainbowRose17, you caught my mistake! Molar is a shark, not a dolphin. I was tired when I wrote that. Thank you though, love! And now, on with the chapter! Read and review!

It was a surprisingly peaceful day. No impending threats, no tension, and the sun was out!

"It's been a fantastic day…" Shelley grinned, swimming peacefully in the waters of the otter habitat. "The guys took us on a tour of the zoo."

"So you finally got to meet everyone!" Marlene smiled.

"The lemurs are growing on me."

"Yeah, but there's no one we like quite so much as you, Marlene," Nina admitted.

"Aww!" Marlene gushed. "Thank you, guys!" She noticed Hunter struggling with her flippers in the corner. "What's up with her?"

"Phil tried to teach her sign language," Sandy explained, "but it's hard when you don't have fingers."

"That's rough. Hey, Sandy, I bet you made some friends today!"

"You know, I did. That elephant is really sweet. I also like Joey. His accent is _awesome_."

"Ooh…" Marlene smirked. "Do I sense a little crush developing?"

Shelley snorted. "Oh, please. We know she only has eyes for _Skipper_."

"I do _not_!" Sandy groaned. "I don't even know where you got that idea."

Marlene smiled. "You know, there was this one time where Alice put too much chlorine in the water, and my fur was bleached totally white. Skipper thought I was a different otter, and he was _head over heels_ for me."

She frowned. "He was?"

"You're jealous."

Sandy rolled her eyes. "You think you're so smart. Why don't we pick on Nina?"

"If you must know," Nina smiled, "Private and I are just having fun. He's an amazing friend and one of the sweetest animals I've ever met."

"He's certainly toothache-inducing."

"Actually, I was going to get him a snow cone as a thanks for showing me around. I should probably do that now." She got up.

"Get one for all of us!" Sandy called after her right before she left.

"Snow cones, swimming, and no trouble…" Shelley kicked her feet up. "This is the life."

XX

"So, I've been meaning to ask…." Sam caught Sandy off guard at the penguin habitat. "Now that your archenemy isn't much of a threat anymore, do we still work together or do we have to go back to hating each other?"

She laughed. "No, I think we can still work together. I'd say we even make a pretty good team…um, all of us, not just the two of us individually."

"Right. Anyways, should call it a night. I've got reason to believe Ringtail is going to be an annoyance tomorrow."

"Hey, Skipper?" Sandy sighed. "Can I tell you something?"

"You haven't been working for Hans this whole time, have you?!" He turned on her.

"What?! No! Who's Hans?! Never mind! I just…" She inched closer. "I just kind of…I have to say that…I have fee…um, I think I have a cr…I…I like-"

"SANDY!" Shelley swam up, her face shaking with worry. "Where's Nina?!"


	9. Into the Lair

A/N: Read and review if you like it!

"She's not with Private?" Sandy blinked.

"She never came to see me," Private defended. "But let's check to see if she's there anyways."

They swam down to the penguins' hideout, but there was nobody there.

"All clear…" Sandy frowned.

"Not quite."

They turned around to face the TV screen…which had a giant picture of Madame Molar.

"Molar!"

"Right you are. Sandy, did you really think I would let you go so easily?"

"I…"

"You're so easily tricked. I'd think the whole relationship incident would be evidence of that, and I'm not talking about your new little lovebird."

"Don't you dare bring that up! It doesn't matter anyways. Do you have Nina?"

Molar shifted, to show Nina being heavily guarded by a group of things that they couldn't clearly make out.

"Nina!" Private was horrified.

"It's only a matter of time before she gets it," Molar hissed, ending transmission.

"I'm going." Sandy went to swim up.

"Sandy, we've got to prepare." Shelley shook her head. "Make more weapons, plan an _actual_ , full-fledged strategy-"

"There's no time!" She exclaimed. "I was naïve, and I got us into this, so I'm getting us out."

"Sandy, you're going to get yourself killed!" Skipper shook his head.

"Well then, I guess I'd better do this now." Sandy looked him in the eye and kissed him.

After a few seconds, she broke away, and with one last look, left.

XX

Sandy arrived at the docks. "I'm here, Molar, go ahead and kill me."

Bubbles emerged from one section of the water and Sandy dove to find the source. When she was deep enough, she found an underwater lair that was heavily guarded.

"An underwater lair?" Sandy stared. " _Wicked_."

She swam inside.

"Sandy," Molar grinned evilly, her tooth still chipped, "you came."

"I'd do anything for one of my girls. Now where is she?"

"Heavily guarded, but don't worry about her. Now that you've come, the real fun begins." A giant trap fell down on Sandy, leaving her stuck.

"Let Nina go, I don't care what you do to _me_!"

"Well, we do." The door slammed open.

"Shelley?"

"With some company." She looked to see Shelley, Hunter, and the guys.

"Oh, your army's here?" Molar laughed.

"Yes, and they'll save us." Sandy growled. "They're smarter than you, so just give up, Molar."

"So they can save you? Oh, Sandy…" Molar barred the door shut with iron. "You're so self-important. You think all of this was for you? _Because you hit me in the teeth_? Don't be silly. None of you girls were ever the targets, _they were_."

"What, you mean…Skipper's team?! But why…?"

"I wasn't working on this alone, not by a long shot."

Nina's guards revealed themselves…lobsters.

"Well, well, well…" A voice came from the darkness. "Nice to see you again, peng-you-ins."

Skipper's eyes narrowed in shock and anger. " _Blowhole_."


	10. A Badly Named Weapon

A/N: Okay, when I say "raised an eyebrow," it's because Kowalski visibly does something like raising his eyebrows in the show, so that's really the only way I could think to say it.

"Am I becoming too predictable already?" Dr. Blowhole rode out from the shadows on his Segway.

Sandy glared. "I should've known you were behind this."

"How do you know this villainous scum?" Skipper interrogated.

"He's…" She let out a sigh. "My ex."

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!" Private yelled.

"WHAT?!" Shelley exclaimed. "Oh, wait, we knew that."

"Look, it's a long story, but if I _must_ tell it, I will." Sandy groaned. "Three years ago. I was young, I was innocent, I was just learning to sing because I figured that might come in handy someday. It hasn't, but you never know. Singing with the girls was well and good, but I had never gotten to sing with a guy before…until I heard the most beautiful voice I've ever heard."

"Why, thank you," Blowhole preened.

"Shut up, I'm not done. So this voice was like an angel's choir, so I followed it and that's how I met him. We would harmonize together all the time…until he left and had me singing the blues."

Hunter coughed up a harmonica.

"Not now, Hunter."

"So that's it?" Kowalski raised an eyebrow. "He just broke up with you?"

There was venom in Sandy's eyes. "Oh, no, that's not it. A week later, he said he wanted to get back together. I didn't know any better and I didn't know what I wanted."

"Enough with the melodrama, just tell them what happened!" Molar sneered.

"I had to swim out to meet him, and I didn't question why. That was the night I lost most of my flipper."

"So Blowhole was in league with Molar!" Private deduced.

"Exactly."

"I still can't believe you fell for it." Molar laughed maniacally. "But we've got an absolutely genius plan."

"You see, I've got a new ray that _will work this time_ ," Blowhole announced sternly. "It's called…" He hit a button and a deep voice boomed: "THE DEVOTEGIZER."

"What?" Sandy tilted her head.

"Glad you asked. This machine will wipe the memory of everyone it strikes and replace it with a hardcore devotion to _me_. I'll therefore have everyone's love and _rule the world_!" He laughed his evil dolphin laugh.

"You're mad!" Shelley exclaimed.

"Thank you, Shelley. I've already chosen my first victim - it shouldn't be too much of a stretch for her…."

Sandy snarled. "I'll do anything, just let Nina go."

"Hmm…no. Activate…" _Click_.

"THE DEVOTEGIZER."

"That's _such_ a stupid name!" Sandy groaned.

"You won't think so when you're my slave!" Blowhole roared as a lobster prepared the ray.

"Wait a minute!" Skipper stepped forward. "You can use your little machine on any human, you can use it on any scum-sucker in Hoboken, you can use it on the entire country of Denmark, but you _won't_ use it on _my girl!_ " He lunged at Blowhole, almost flying gracefully-

 _Bam_. Blowhole struck him with the Devotegizer. "Well, that wasn't my initial plan, but just as well."

"No!" Sandy screamed. "I didn't even get a chance to enjoy how flattering that was!"

"Uh, Sandy?" Shelley stepped back. "He doesn't look so good."


	11. Devotion

Skipper's eyes glazed over. "Must…serve…Blowhole."

"It worked perfectly!" Blowhole grinned. "Now to use it on the rest of you…"

"We've got to save Skipper!" Private cried, running towards him. "Skipper, this isn't you! Snap out of i-"

 _BAM_. Skipper had thrown Private against the wall.

"Okay, emotional reasoning didn't work," Kowalski muttered. "Maybe force will! Rico!"

Rico coughed up a pair of nunchuks and started waving them around.

Skipper charged at them. Rico stalled him momentarily with a hit. Skipper blinked for a moment, then grabbed the nunchuks out of his hand and knocked him and Kowalski out.

"No!" Sandy groaned. "They're too attached to him to hurt him."

"I'm not," Shelley growled, rushing after him. He went to hit her, but she jumped over his flipper and landed on his other side. She tried to grab at him, but he slipped under and kicked her down.

"Shelley!" She looked around, but Hunter was nowhere to be found. "Hunter, no…"

"And now, Sandy, it's _your_ turn." Blowhole went to press the button.

"Wait a minute!" Molar sharply yelled, wheeling on her own Segway over to him. Hers noticeably had no buttons or controls. "I have to say something."

"Well, make it quick!"

"Oh, I will. Let me just help you with something first…" She leaned in and pushed him off his own Segway, hopping on it.

"Hey! What gives?"

"It was nice getting all this technology from you," Molar smirked, "but I rule the world _alone_."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, sugar. Let me just change the commands a little…and now everyone will be devoted to _me_ …"

"Must…serve…Molar…" Skipper was hunched over in pain from the new commands.

"Good boy, Skipper. And now…for Sandy." She hit a button and the Devotegizer focused right on Sandy.

Sandy screwed her eyes shut, prepared for impact.

"Wheels have been set in motion, and they have their own pace, to which we are…condemned."

"Hunter?" Molar blinked, looking at Hunter standing right in front of her.

"Each move is dictated by the previous one - that is the meaning of order. If we start being arbitrary it'll just be a shambles; at least, let us hope so. Because if we happened, just happened to discover, or even suspect, that our spontaneity was part of their order, we'd know that we were lost. A Chinaman of the T'ang Dynasty - and, by which definition, a philosopher - dreamed he was a butterfly, and from that moment he was never quite sure that he was not a butterfly dreaming he was a Chinese philosopher. Envy him; his two-fold security."

Molar paused. "What the heck did you just say?"

"Distraction."

Molar turned and _BAM!_ Sandy kicked her right in the face, pushing her right down.

"Sandy, how did you…?" Private began.

"Hunter let me out. She's really good at hiding. How do you even do that?"

Hunter shrugged. "Don't know."

"Hunter, Segway!"

Hunter nodded and jumped on the Segway, riding it away from Molar's reach. Sandy went to untie Nina.

"Nina, thank goodness you're oka-" Her flipper was gripped. She turned. "Skipper, let go of me."

He pulled her flippers behind her back. "Never."

A/N: Okay, Hunter's distraction was from a GREAT play called _Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead_ by Tom Stoppard. I included it because I thought that it would be _hilarious_. Indulge me.


	12. Hopelessly DEVOTED to You

A/N: Hahaha pun name. Also where Sandy's name came from. (For those who live under a rock, I'm talking about _Grease_.)

Skipper had captured Sandy while Hunter was furiously pressing buttons, trying to figure out how to disable the Devotegizer.

"Skipper, let go of me," Sandy spoke quietly.

"Never." He tightened his grip on her and began carrying her (despite her squirming) back to her cage.

 _Bam_. She hit the ground as Shelley momentarily disabled Skipper.

"Thanks, Shelley!" Using the stalled time, Sandy rushed back to Nina.

"Sandy, help Hunter!" Nina shook her head.

Blowhole had crawled over to the Segway where Hunter was still pressing a button a second and hoisted himself up, knocking her over.

"Well, that momentary setback was annoying." Blowhole shook his head. "But now to get back to my evil plan…"

Shelley and Hunter were, as a team, restraining Skipper. Molar wasn't mobile, and the male penguins were mostly out of commission. Nina was heavily guarded by the lobster minions, and Sandy had placed herself right in the direction of the Devotegizer.

"These singing lessons had to come in handy sometime," Nina murmured, seeing no other choice. She opened her mouth, letting out an _ear-piercing_ E flat.

Everyone tried to block it out, squirming in agony.

"What is that horrible noise?!" Blowhole yelled over Nina's screech.

A lobster clamped his claw over Nina's beak.

"Thank you, Red One." Blowhole sighed in relief. "And now, _without any interruption_ , my evil plan-"

"Think again." Sandy was on the control pad, smirking at him.

"Well played, peng-you-in."

"You know, I always hated that."

"You won't hate anything about me after you're hit with-"

"Yep, yep, the Devotegizer. Speaking of, where is it?"

"What do you…?" He gasped, noticing Molar had the weapon in her flippers.

"If I can't rule the world, _neither can you_!" She yelled, escaping through a secret tunnel.

"Why didn't we figure that one out?" Shelley shook her head.

"What?! That double-crossing…." He grew sheepish, noticing Sandy. "Well, Sandy…I'm sorry about this whole Devotegizer thing, you know I didn't mean it…we can harmonize again…"

Sandy shook her head, smiling wryly.

"…you're beautiful when you're angry?"

She struck her foot right down on the Devotegizer button and Skipper went limp.

"Yes!" Shelley grinned, leaving him to untie Nina.

They were victorious for a minute…until the entire lair plunged into darkness.

"All the button-pushing must have messed with the power…there's a total outage!" Shelley deduced.

"Doesn't matter, let's get out of here!" Shelley grabbed Kowalski, Hunter grabbed Rico, Nina helped Private up, and Sandy dragged a weak Skipper out through the secret tunnel.

"Hunter!" Sandy gave her mark. Hunter threw up a bomb, which effectively destroyed the secret tunnel moments after they swam out.

"What?" Blowhole looked at the demolished passageway and then at the barred doors. "We're stuck here!"

"You really don't pay us enough, boss," a lobster groaned.


	13. Happily Ever After?

Sandy enveloped Nina in a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe and sound."

"Sandy, I can't breathe…" Nina squeaked out.

"Oh, sorry." She quickly let go.

"Do you think we're really done this time?" Private asked.

"Can't be." Shelley shook her head. "Molar's still out there somewhere, and she's going to be out for blood this time. But I swear on Rosalind Franklin, Kowalski and I _will_ be ready when she comes back."

"Glad to see we're all working as a team!" Nina exclaimed.

"I, for one," Sandy began, "am _done_ with the whole 'unrequited love for a dolphin' thing."

"Been there," Kowalski murmured.

"I think you've got some unfinished business, Sandy." Shelley winked.

"Yeah…I think I do." Sandy looked away nervously. "So…Skipper…you called me your girl…and we kissed-"

"Wait, _what?!_ " Nina yelled out. Hunter clapped her flipper over Nina's beak to silence her.

"So does that mean you're my boyfriend?"

Skipper thought for a second. "…I guess it does."

"I'm pretty okay with that."

"Then I'm okay with that too."

"Well, it's not love, but it's a start," Shelley concluded.

"Speaking of…" Hunter nudged Shelley.

Private was hugging Nina. "I'm so glad you're okay. I couldn't bear losing my new friend so quickly."

"I knew you'd come rescue me." Nina grinned. "And you know, I spent all my time trying to make two other people like each other that I didn't stop to think about how much I liked you."

Private held her closer. "I like you a lot too, Nina."

"Well, all our dramatic loose ends have been tied up," Shelley observed. "Aside from watching Skipper kissing Sandy, and I _really_ don't want to, what else can we do?"

Hunter shrugged. "Dance party?"

"DANCE PARTY!" King Julien flew down the hatch, almost summoned by the words.

Shelley shrugged. "Yeah, okay."

Everyone was happy and it was a pretty standard day at the zoo. Then again, that's how our story began, wasn't it?

A/N:

Oh my GOSH. Thank you to everyone who went on this journey with me. I had so much fun and I hope you did too. I really want to do more with these characters, relationships, and plot lines, but I'll leave it up to you. If anyone says they'd like to see me continue, believe me, I will! Again, thank you. So, so much.


End file.
